


This December

by crazynoona



Series: Let It Snow [1]
Category: Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A visual prelude for the tatertot winter exchange, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Just a wee bit, Loki Feels, Not Beta'd, One Shot, because I cannot help myself, okayy this is not a drabble, tasertricks - Freeform, way too long to be one ;p, with a bit of a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynoona/pseuds/crazynoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one particularly early morning, Darcy woke up to find her scattered gifts were already wrapped and a certain god was reigning over her kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetSigyn (ferbette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferbette/gifts).



> In which I also had finished my 1st ever tasertricks secret santa gift yaayy (it's called the tatertot winter exchange held by alicemortewrites) and this served as ... sorta a teaser. I also, would like to dedicate this one to the sweetest, Sweetsigyn, because she's awesome. 
> 
> Enjoy darlings!  
> xxoo
> 
>  
> 
> P.S :  
> \- Not beta'd bec I already gave my dear beta a good deal of headache already.  
> \- I finished this at 2 AM under the influence of my cold medicine, so yeah, proceed with caution.

"I don't recall the grinch likes sweet treats." Darcy said as she entered her kitchen (she woke up to the scent of coffee). She found a certain guest was already making himself quite at home there. 

Loki didn't move from his spot though he raised his right brow whilst saluting her with the Darth Vader mug ( _Join the dark side. We have coffee!)_ , "And good morning to you too Darcy Lewis."

There wasn't a lot of things that could make her heart stutter seeing how she brushed shoulders with the Earth's mightiest heroes on a daily basis, but when she watched how the sunlight's zest translucently shone on him, she faltered. She couldn't help but notice how every inch of him was truly, otherworldly magical.

"Enjoying yourself?" Darcy's smile stretched wide upon seeing the unusual domestic scene. A mug in his right hand, a cookie in the other, accompanied with an old tune faintly playing beyond the wall next-door.

How surreal. A god. Barefoot and earthbound. Who would've guessed that it actually suited him?

He made a noncommittal gesture as he granted himself another generous bite. The full jar of chocolate chip cookies that she baked yesterday was already half empty by now.

"Will you be here again? On Christmas' Eve I mean." Darcy took off her glasses and placed it on the smooth counter as she rested her elbows on it. 

Oddly enough, as if acting out of habit, Loki silently conjured her usual mug from the upper shelf and into it he poured the obsidian liquid that he brewed. She, of course, accepted the offering merrily.

Darcy wasn't sure how it all started, but it had been over two months since he became a regular at her place. At first, he was being his difficult self before he finally shed his heart's jagged barrier the same time he shed his leather and armor. Though she wouldn't soon forget the shade he threw the first time he visited her (said)  _dull_ and _drab_ living quarter.

 _"Oh my, how interesting. This is smaller than my closet."_  - was his actual words. Yeah. Charmer _._

To her surprise though, that didn't stop 'his highness' from keep on coming to this grumbling peasant's humble abode from time to time. She thought, perhaps the mischief-maker didn't have anyone or anywhere else to ~~bother~~ go during his downtime. Thor did say that, when they were little, his brother had a tendency to hide in unexpected places where no one could find him. Of course, their mother, the late Queen, was the only exception.

Sometimes Darcy would catch him drowning deep and lost in his own thoughts or merely reading one of the (her) books from the shelves on (her) couch nearby the window. At times he even fell asleep there though he always disappeared without a word the next morning. It felt almost like she was housing a stray cat. A grumpy one.

Sometimes they would talk, on random trivial topics that took her off-guard (from coffee preferences to life and its expectations) but on most times they just spent their moment together in peaceful silence. It was a perfect arrangement. She never pestered him with questions and he never bothered her with his lies.

As time flies, without her brain and her logic consent, his presence has become a thing that she looks forward to. Funnily enough, he seems to be enjoying it as much as she does and by now, he no longer bother to pretend otherwise. 

"Was that an invitation I'm hearing?" He teased.

"It's a really simple yes or no Loki." 

"... Depends." He shrugged, tipping the mug to his lips for another sip.

"On?"

He threw her a look she couldn't decipher before he coyly smiled, "If you serve me more of these then I just might."

 _Pfft!_ "Serve _you?_ Those cookies weren't even made for you. I made them for myself." She replied with a snigger.

Well ... _kind of_. It was nobody's secret that everyone needs some good ol' homemade cookies  _and_ someone obviously just had to give him those cookies so he can chillax a bit, _y'know_ , to rid the mad realm-conquering desires from his mind for a change.

At least that what was her brilliant mind thought. It said, _hey_ , why not this fabulous cookie-extraordinaire made him some? Then without further ado, the cookie-extraordinaire did. It was a mere impulse act from the afterthought of never seeing him eat (the only libation he took while he was around is coffee). Maybe that was why he's being both the pain _and_ the arse. 

"Did no one ever tell you that you're a terrible liar?" He tilted his head, a megawatt grin bright on his ~~beautiful~~ stupid face.

"I di - " She paused, letting out a breath. It was way too early and her brain needed more coffee before going on another verbal sparring match with this little shit.

"Okay, you know what frosty? Whatever." She huffed as she rolled her eyes, averting them from him.

It wasn't like she _wanted_ him to be around on a special night. _Na'ah_. It was sort of a moral obligation. Mama and Papa Lewis didn't teach their girl to let someone spend a Christmas' Eve alone, even if that someone was him.

Tentatively, Loki set his mug aside. He then careened his upper body towards her. Hearing his movement, Darcy turned on impulse. That was when his intense gaze caught hers and she froze.

There she found one thing she never realized before. His eyes. They had the most beautiful hue she ever saw. As if they were a pair of bottomless vast ocean where mesmerizing blue met with opulent green.

Loki bent forward to where she was leaning on the counter. Still locking his darkened eyes to hers, he leaned even closer. He was so close Darcy swore she could count those freckles on the bridge of his nose if she wanted to. Right at that moment she couldn't think let alone move, thus she just gave in to the pull of the tide.

As if the universe was conspiring against her, that earlier tingling melody she heard started to shift into refrain, cheering her with its lyrics ...

 

_(Que sera, sera ... whatever will be will be)_

_(The future's not ours to see. Que sera, sera)_

 

The electrifying air between them was palpable and laden with promises. Her heart started to miss its steady beat when the warm vapor of his breath touched the side of her face. It got worse when his ridiculously defined jawline brushed to hers. His scent was clean and subtle yet it invaded and conquered all her senses nonetheless.

With a gentle caress his fingers ghosted to her cheek, lightly, as if he was touching a precious, fragile thing.

 _Oh god this is it!_   Her smart and witty comebacks were hiding inside the back of her throat. She could bet her face was now coloured in at least five different shades of red but this time, she wasn't the slightest ashamed to admit that it was caused by anticipation that is bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

She tried to fight the attraction, but this game he started had been going on too long for the sake of her sanity and now, no matter how dense her mother said she was, Darcy could no longer ignore the crackling tensions.

It didn't take a genius to deduct those words they didn't say and in this exact moment his intention was as clear as a summer's day.

Like a cat, the tip of his tongue darted and it licked along the surface of his lower lip before he said in a husky whisper that hinted with a playful undertone, "Hmm, well ... "

 _No, no, no, no, no - stay away from the light!_  She told herself.

If she thought she was strong enough to deflect herself from being affected by this close proximity, moreover, by this man and his sinful eyes and his sinful lips as the owner's silken voice melting her core like some little chef was running a hot knife through butter,  _boy_ , she was wrong. It was an easy math. He was so going to kiss her and she was going to let him. Thank goodness she already brushed her teeth before she went to the kitchen earlier.

 _Yes, yes, yes!_ Darcy's fists were balled together tightly as their minuscule distance diminished, she fluttered her eyes shut, nervously waiting.

One second. Two seconds. 

...

It didn't happen.

 _Nothing_  happened.

He didn't kiss her. He. Didn't. Kiss. Her.

The only thing that landed on her lips were passing cold air  ~~and disappointment~~  when he suddenly backed away with a smirk in his voice as he deviously said,

"We'll see Darcy Lewis, we'll see."

Along with his vague answer he disappeared. Just like that. _Poof!_  In a smoke of ashen white and green, leaving her and her neatly-wrapped gifts (heh, at least he did wrap those, nicely, for her) alone in the empty kitchen.

Loki the god of c***-tease and tricks, however, didn't just take her equilibrium and breath away. He also brought the whole cookie jar with him.

Weak at the knee and slightly dizzy, Darcy muttered a series of curses as she banged her head to the counter.

"Goddammit!"

Clearly, it was time for her to take another cold shower.

 

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The third art will be the actual gift for my special tater, though I don't think there will be another backstory like I did with these two gifs that I made (I'll add a tag for her on the D-day). I hope she will like it. I hope you guys will like it ;)  
> Save the date y'all because I'll drop that one on Christmas' Eve (or on a Christmas morning in my time zone). In the meantime, a kudos or a comment maybe? Nah? Yeah, anyway, this is Darcy's usual mug :  
> 
> 
> Have a great night/day guys!


End file.
